bigwolfoncampusfandomcom-20200214-history
She Will, She Will Rock You
Season 2, episode 21. This is part one of a two-episode plot concluding in Stone Free. The plot section contains spoilers. Characters *Thomas P. Dawkins *Merton J. Dingle *Melissa Gorgonopolis *Lori Baxter *Dean Dawkins *Tim Eckert *Travis Eckert Mentioned *Corey Haim Locations *Pleasantville High *The Lair *Pleasantville Park *Dawkins Residence *The Factory Mentioned *Mykonos *The Rialto Pop Culture References *Camaro *Apollo *Aphrodite *Malcolm in the Middle *Leprechaun 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 *Tzatziki (a Greek dish) *"Clash of the Titans" *Perseus Creatures *;Mesuda :A jealous creature who can turn things to stone with her gaze. Items *Pleasantville High Facebook *Armand Benzakian's Seduction Seminar (How to Pick Up Hot Chicks in 20 Minutes or Less) *Fruitstone Vitamins *Encyclopedia Generica *$50 Mirror from the Hearse *Merton's Note Plot Tommy, Lori, and Merton are in art class, making sculptures. Merton's is of new Greek exchange student Melissa Gorgonopolis. Tim and Travis Eckert start making fun of Melissa's sculpture. She says she'll get an "A" because always gets what she wants. Another student makes fun of it on his way out of the classroom, and her eyes glow green, and she turns him into stone. Merton is listening to a CD called Armand Benzakian's Seduction Seminar to gain confidence so he can approach Melissa. Lori tells him he doesn't need that to get a girl, but he disagrees. Since Merton's not ready to talk to Melissa yet, Tommy goes into the art room, where she's still working, and tries to talk Merton up. Melissa is not interested. Tommy leaves. Melissa keeps working, but her mallet breaks. She moves over to the clay, pushing the handle of the mallet into a block of clay, turning the clay and the stick to stone. Tommy comes back in for his backpack as she is doing this. He asks her how she did that, and she threatened to do the same to him, causing him to wolf out. Melissa's anger immediately dies away and she starts flirting with Tommy, getting very close. Melissa explains that her real name is Medusa and she's actually a gorgon, and that she has been looking for a half beast half man for a long time. Tommy makes his escape, and Melissa doesn't look too happy about being rejected. Merton is still listening to the Seduction Seminar. He approaches Melissa at her locker. She rejects him, telling him she's out of his league. The door to the lair opens and there is a shadow in the middle of it. Rasputin the albino python is on the floor, as well as at least 6 bottles of Yoohoo, some lit candles, and Merton himself. The visitor is Lori. She's worried about him because he wasn't in biology. He's upset about Melissa. She says he's being mellodramatic. She pulls him to his feet, and he takes a seat in a nearby chair, Lori taking one right next to it. Lori gives him a little pep talk, explaining that she thinks he's cute, for one. She even gives him a hug, explaining she's not going to punch him when he voices that fear. When they pull apart from the embrace, they lean in for a mutual kiss. The camera pulls back, revealing Tommy standing in the doorway. Merton and Lori break from their kiss. They both liked it, but Lori says they can't do it again. Then she adds they they still have the issue of Tommy, because Tommy still likes her. Merton feels so guilty when she mentions Tommy, that he dives for the phone to call him and tell him, but Lori stops him. Tommy takes a run to cool off after wolfing out and runs into Melissa. Melissa was looking for him, actually, and she does manage to get a kiss out of him by taking him by surprise. Tommy pulls away, explaining that he's still not over Lori. Melissa turns the Pleasantville High Facebook, turned to the page with Lori on it, to stone, smashing it on the ground. Tommy tries to talk to Dean, but he's too involved with watching TV. Merton comes in, wanting to see if Tommy wants to do something with him. Tommy and Merton move their conversation to the kitchen at Dean's request. Merton says Tommy doesn't seem as happy-go-lucky as usual. Tommy explains he saw Merton and Lori kiss. Merton explains that Lori was just being really nice to him and it just happened, but that he's sorry it did. He says it wouldn't even have happened if Melissa hadn't crushed him. Tommy tells Merton she was a gorgon anyway. He says he ran into her at the park and she came onto him, but he told her he wasn't over her. Merton gets one of Tommy's encyclopedias and reads off the entry for Medusa, explaining Medusa's extreme jealousy. Melissa meets up with Lori and asks to go talk to her somewhere in private. Meanwhile, in the hearse, Merton is trying to get Tommy to forgive him. Melissa says she wants Tommy. Lori says she's not going to give Melissa permission to date someone she's not dating anymore. Tommy and Merton show up. Merton tells the other two not to look at Melissa when they fight her. Lori gets trapped under a tree by branches newly turned to stone. Merton writes something down on the page of a small notebook. Merton tells Tommy about Perseus defeating Medusa with a mirror. Tommy rips a mirror off the hearse. Merton helps Lori get out from under the branches. Medusa kicks the mirror out of Tommy's hand and traps his arm temporarily. Tommy can't look away from Medusa in time, so Merton jumps between them, after handing Lori the note he wrote on the small piece of paper. Lori pockets the note and picks up the mirror. Tommy gets his arm free and holds Melissa's head in place. Melissa is turned to stone. Lori explains to Tommy that she's sorry about the kiss too. Tommy says he forgives the two, even if he's not happy about it. Tommy and Lori realize Merton has been turned to stone. Tommy feels guilty for never getting to forgive Merton. He says things don't look good for Merton. Lori and Tommy stand Merton up in the lair, and sit Rasputin on his stone shoulders. Tommy promises Merton they'll get him back to normal. Tommy and Lori leave and turn off the lights to the lair. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Lori Baxter Category:Corey Haim